fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Sword
|name = |firstseen = Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |type = Sword |rank = Varies |uses = Varies}} The Iron Sword is the most basic sword in a majority of the titles in the Fire Emblem series. This is attributed to the fact that the Iron Sword is usually the weakest and cheapest sword, alongside being the most durable. The Iron Sword is known to possess no special bonuses to its critical percentages, unlike weapons that include the Slim Sword and the Killing Edge. In Fates the Iron Kukri ( , Iron Throwing Sword) is the enemy-exclusive ranged variant of the Iron Sword. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem *''' - Shadow Dragon only since weight is unused in New Mystery of the Emblem. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Sword= |-|Kukri= Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Stats = Sword |2 |90% |0 |1 |0 |Teaches Wrath Strike, Windsweep }} |-|Forging = Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Sword |26 |- |Weak |Resist |- |Weak |- |Resist |- |- |- |- | Zio Dia Wind-Thunder Surefire Media |Blob Force x1 Unholy Temptation x1 1-Star Prestige x1 }} Fire Emblem Heroes Sword |6 |1 |- | |- }} Fire Emblem Warriors Sword |D |15~25 |2000 }} Fire Emblem: Three Houses Iron Sword= |-|Iron Sword+= Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Inventories |Caeda • Jagen • Cain • Abel • Draug • Ogma • Julian • Roshea • Vyland • Rickard • Radd • Xane |- |Armories |Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Inventories |'Book 1: Caeda • Jagen • Cain • Abel • Ogma • Julian • Roshea • Vyland • Rickard • Radd • Xane Book 2: Cecil • Luke • Roderick • Catria • Palla • Julian • Sirius • Caeda • Rickard • Cain • Xane |- |Armories |'Book 1:' Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 Book 2: Ch. 1 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventories |'First Generation': Alec • Arden • Dew '''Second Generation:' Diarmuid/Tristan • Leif • Nanna/Jeanne |- |Vendors |'Second Generation:' Ch. 6 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventories |Leif • Finn • Brighton • Machyua • Cain • Alva |- |Armories |Ch. 6 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 14 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Inventories |Kreiss • Arkis • Narron • Norton • Xeno • Attrom • Mintz |- |Visit |M1 - Village |- |Armories |M7 • M19 • M30 • Verge • Ligria Fort |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventories |Marcus • Alen • Lance • Deke • Chad • Astolfo • Cath |- |Armories |Ch. 2 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 17A • Ch. 17B • Ch. 18B • Ch. 19B • Ch. 20A • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Dropped |'Lyn's Story:' Enemy Brigand (Ch. 6) |- |Inventories |'Lyn's Story:' Lyn • Kent • Matthew '''Eliwood's Story:' Lowen • Matthew • Kent • Sain Hector's Story: Lowen • Marcus • Matthew • Kent • Sain |- |Armories |'Lyn's Story:' Ch. 3 • Ch. 8 Eliwood's Story: Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 29x Hector's Story: Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 29 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped (Skirmish) |Bonewalker • Wight |- |Inventories |Franz • Colm • Kyle |- |Armories |Ch. 2 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 9A • Ch. 10B • Ch. 17 • Ide • Serafew |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Myrmidon (Ch. 1) |- |Inventories |Ike • Mia |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 24 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 27 • Endgame |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventories |Edward • Meg • Lucia • Ike |- |Vendors |'Part 1:' Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Endgame '''Part 2:' Ch. 3 • Endgame Part 3: Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Inventories |Marth • Frey • Abel • Cain • Jagen • Ogma • Julian • Wolf • Roshea • Rickard • Athena • Radd • Xane |- |Armories |Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Mercenary (Prologue 7A) • Enemy Myrmidon (Prologue 7B) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 5) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 7) |- |Inventories |Kris • Luke • Athena • Arran • Julian • Sirius • Rickard • Phina • Navarre |- |Armories |Ch. 1 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 19 |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Enemy Mercenary (Ch. 2) |- |Inventories |Gaius • Olivia |- |Armories |Border Pass • Border Wastes • The Farfort • Sage's Hamlet |- |Merchants |Southtown • West of Ylisstol • The Northroad • The Longfort |- |SpotPass |Florina • Eirika • Soren • Edward • Leonardo • Clair • Fee • Nanna • Shanna |} Gallery File:Iron Sword (Artwork).png|Official artwork of the '''Iron Sword' from the TCG. File:Iron Sword (TCG).jpg|The Iron Sword, as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Iron Sword (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Iron Sword from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Iron Sword (FE9).png|An enemy Myrmidon wielding the Iron Sword in Path of Radiance. File:Iron Sword (FE10).png|An enemy Myrmidon wielding the Iron Sword in Radiant Dawn. File:Iron Sword (FE13).png|Donnel wielding the Iron Sword in Awakening. File:FE14 Iron Sword.jpg|Selena wielding the Iron Sword in Fates. TMS Iron Sword.PNG|Iron Sword from Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE File:FEH Iron Sword.png|In-game model of the Iron Sword from Heroes. es:Espada de hierro